Oblivioni Traditæ SPMS
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: Five years after the fall of the despot Voldemort, the Golden Trio find themselves with yet another mystery to unravel as Dumbledore enlists their help to right a wrong committed by him in the past. Little did they know the mission would lead them to one of the most infamous Heroes in Hogwarts History.


**_Oblivioni Traditæ SPMS_**

**A MC/Merula, fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

**_A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN._**

**_WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE...Violence, Abuse, Torture, Sexual Content, Dark Themes, Language, Imprisonment..._**

**_{A/N: This is the post Hogwarts version of my MC in Hogwarts Mystery's life.}_**

**_Prologue: The Bitter Sting Of Betrayal_**

_Tower Ruins,Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

**_September 1993,_**

** V**iolent winds swirled about throwing a good amount of dust and debris as a panting young wizard with raven hair dangling along the angular jawline of his rather unconventionally handsome face, stood before one well dressed wizard of similar age with a hateful glare aimed in his direction. Blood trickled from every wounded gash that littered the half exposed pale flesh of the raven haired wizard as well as along his broken aquiline shaped nose. The raven haired wizard had been determined to put an end to this exchange one way or another but it seemed the third wizard, one keen on having one aspect of his attire resemble his former Hogwarts house in the form of red trainers, had other ideas. He seemed uneasy about the whole affair and wanted nothing more than to distance himself from the fray.

"Diego!" he shouted rather nervously as his wand hand began to tremble while being trained half-hearted upon the raven haired wizard. "This was not what we discussed...the dark lord wanted us to get him to join our cause not bring him harm."

The well dressed young wizard cared not for the words of his comrade in arms as he continued to train his wand on the already brutally beaten and panting raven haired target. There was an icy chill in the wind, an ill omen if ever there had been on as thick clouds began to blanket the sky giving the impression of the onset of rain even with the winds being as they were.

"Diego!" shouted the wizard in the red trainers. "We are not to do him harm!"

The well dressed wizard quickly turned his wand upon his own comrade.

"You will not interfere lest you find yourself joining him in the grave." he warned in an aggressive tone that suggested that for him, this little altercation was about more than doing the despot's bidding.

Diego turned his attention back to the raven haired wizard, knowing all too well just how cunning and dangerous he could be if given even a moment's opportunity, of course this had been a given due to the well dressed wizard's knowledge of the raven haired one's former Hogwarts house. He'd been as Slytherin as they come when one took his nature into account.

"Lost a bit of blood, have you, Sevier?" taunted Diego with a cruel grin. "I can only imagine how taxing that must be for one as energetic as yourself."

The raven haired wizard known as Sevier simply glared at the two wizards that he had once called "friend" during his youth with them at Hogwarts. It seemed time had a way of revealing all truths as the innocence of childhood had given way to adult embitterment and rage. He did not pretend to know why his so called friends had sided with the vile despot Voldemort nor did he care as they had taken it upon themselves to do the bidding of the one whom had held him prisoner for many nights that he had lost count.

"I'm not going back." said Sevier defiant as always. "And I'll not join you or the snake faced fool you worship."

Diego seemed to be quite agitated by the comment and gripped his wand tighter.

"Joining us is the least of your worries." spat the embittered former Hufflepuff. "As of this moment, I have no intention of giving you any invitation, aside from one into an early grave."

Sevier glared back at Diego, unshaken by his gall and attempt at a threat. He had been the best duelist out of the two of them, but there was the matter of Jae Kim, another treacherous friend whom had joined the ranks of the death eater faithful.

Sevier had not known what had been worse, being hunted by the despot's loyal troops or that they had once been his own friends. It had been going on four years now that he and the others had graduated Hogwarts and moved on to bigger and better things only to be shadowed by the lingering implications of yet another wizarding war.

Despite being out numbered and in a good deal of pain from his previous and newly acquired injuries, the twenty year old wizard had been determined to make it home. After all, he'd been a father of two with one unborn child on the way and the husband to a wife whom had been more than enough of a reason to fight to survive.

"Thinking about her again?" hissed Diego in annoyance. "Lot of good she can do you now."

"My thoughts on my wife are none of your concern." replied Sevier.

"Duly noted." replied Diego with a wicked grin. "Perhaps I'll pay her a visit once we're done here, I hear her parents were dedicated followers of the dark lord...it's a pity they have you for a son in law."

Unable to take much more of the comments, Sevier drew his wand, his magic began clashing with Diego's and lit up the darkened gloomy sky. Jae Kim watched the two battle in awe for a few moments before he was forced to join in, lest he suffer the wrath of the despot himself for his cowardice.

Sevier had been an impressive duelist, even then matching their spells in quick fashion.

The bright burst of various colorful spells radiated off the backdrop of the ever darkening region as thunder sounded along with the crackling of like fire between the opposing wands of the infamous Hogwarts Curse-Breaker Sevier Sylvanus Prince and Diego Caplan.

Jae Kim had not wanted any part of this, as the duel was fast becoming deadly.

"DIEGO STOP THIS!" he shouted attempting to get through to his comrade in arms. "This is SEVIER, he's our friend!"

Diego seemed all the more determined to win as he glared at Sevier across the broken plain.

"Not anymore." he said before sending a final spell toward the equally determined wizard before wandlessly setting off another spell that caught the already badly injured wizard off guard.

Before Sevier knew it, he had been sent flying into the ruins and toppled what remained of a tower-like structure as it crumbled burying him alive beneath it's crushing weight. Diego stood silently watching for any sign of movement or continued life from the wizard he had once called friend. Jae Kim had been horrified at the turn of events.

"Even great wizarding duelists can become distracted when weakened." said Diego putting away his wand when it became clear that Sevier would never be able to continue. "Farewell, Sevier Prince."

With that the well dressed wizard walked away finally having accomplished what he set out to do for quite some time and the effect had been cathartic. Jae Kim had been speechless lingering at the site for a little while long attempting to fathom how his life had turned out so wrong. Initially, he had merely wished to remain alive with Voldemort pressing his way into Knockturn Alley and forcing many to join his cause, his business suffered immensely. It wasn't until the despot learned of it that he sought Jae out and forced him into his ranks, believing that his skills would be useful to him in some way. He had only gone along with Diego whom had already been a death eater for four years to speak to Sevier Prince, whom rejected the death eaters and now found himself counted among of their numerous victims in the wake of his defiance.

"Sevier." said Jae Kim unable to hold back the tears that had streamed down his cheeks after the death of his once very close friend.

So long gone were the days of shared detention down in the kitchens and solving the mystery of the fabled cursed vaults. Sevier was gone and he'd left behind a world shrouded in darkness for a wife and two already born children. More tears streamed down Jae's cheeks as he took into account of how Merula was going to take the devastating news and that Sevier would never get to know his third born child.

"Rest well my friend." he said before apparating from the site, much too cautious to remove the deceased wizard's body for fear of Diego not being too far away.

During his flight, Jae Kim made up his mind to ensure Diego paid for what he'd done to Sevier, him and the despot both...even if it had cost him, his own life and business in the process.


End file.
